Don't Touch My Boy
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: Summary : No Summary Just Drable Fic. Xiumin-Luhan / XiuHan-LuMin YAOI-T


Title : Don't Touch My Boy

Cast : Xiumin-Luhan XiuHan-Lumin

T

Summary : No Summary (-)

* * *

><p><em>Anyeong! Aku bawa sekelebat Fanfic drabel nan menyebalkan juga bikin muntah. Terinspirasi dari lagu She's my girl-nya S4 boyband. ( ga tau gimana nasibnya ntu BB sekarang <em>_ sedih banget padahal mereka itu satu2nya BB Indo yang aku suka ). Maaf kalo jelek, Cuman iseng._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning!<strong> This Is** YAOI**._

_Siapkan kantung Muntah!_

_Ga suka, ga usah dibaca!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kuterbutakan pesona elokmu, Bibirmu begitu menggoda jiwaku_

_Mendadak serba risau, Kau mebuatku terpukau_

_Tonight tonight tonight_

_Meski ku telah berpura tak peduli, Kau menjeratku cinta sampai mati_

_Apa yang kau perbuat hatiku bergejolak_

_Tonight tonight tonight_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Surrppptt! Akhh Nikmatnya coffee ini." Ujar Minseok ketika dia tengah menikmati secangkir Coffee disebuah Coffee Bean langganan Minseok.

"Wae, Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Minseok bertanya pada pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Pria tampan kelewat cantik bermata rusa yang sejak tadi menatapnya penuh makna.

"Apa kau seorang penyihir?" Luhan bertanya sambil menopang dagunya menatap intens Minseok yang bertanya padanya.

"Penyihir? Kau pikir aku Harry Potter?" Ejek Minseok.

"Bagiku kau Harry Potter di dalam dunia nyata Sokkie ah. Bagaimana bisa kau selalu menyihirku dengan semua pesona yang kau milikki. Wajahmu begitu mengagumkan, Bibirmu selalu menjadi candu bagiku. Kau tahu, aku selalu ketakutan setiap melihatmu semakin mempesona setiap saat."

"Untuk apa kau ketakutan Luhan ah?" Minseok menatap Luhan dari perpotongan cangkir coffeenya.

"Aku takut orang lain akan terpesona juga olehmu. Aku tidak suka jika itu terjadi!" Kesal Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau hanya milikku!" Tegas Luhan dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kau mulai lagi Luhan ah. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakan padamu agar kau tidak boleh cemburu pada siapapun. Kau sudah tahu apa alasannya." Minseok melipat kedua tangannya di dada setelah sebelumnya meletakkan cangkir coffeenya.

"Pokoknya kau hanya milikku Kim Min Seok!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setiap saat kuterpikat, Kau buatku tercerah kau yang terhebat_

_Comon Comon Comon Comon, Comon Comon Comon Comon _

_I wanna be with my Boy~_

_He's my boy don't touch touch, My baby boy don't touch touch_

_Kau tampan menawan takkan terlupakan _

_Kaulah satu tanpa tandingan_

_He's my boy don't touch touch, My baby boy don't touch touch_

_Kau tampan rupawan takan terlupakan_

_Yang kumau hanya cintamu You are my Boy~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan benar-benar tersihir oleh pesona seorang Kim Minseok. Member tertua di Exo namun terlihat paling muda diantara semuanya. Luhan sangatlah protektive pada Minseok. Dia tidak suka ada siapapun yang mendekati baobao'nya.

Kalian mungkin tahu bagaimana cemburunya Luhan saat beberapa member Idol lain mencoba mengajak Minseok mengobrol saat acara Idol Star Olympic. Dia akan terus mengikuti kemanapun Minseoknya pergi. Bahkan hingga ke toilet pun Luhan terus mengikuti Baobao.

Awalnya Luhan mencoba tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang mencoba mengajak Minseoknya mengobrol. Namun dia tidak suka ketika salasatu diantara mereka menyentuh Minseok. Mencoba membenarkan seragam yang Minseok kenakan atau mencoba menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan sang kekasih.

"Minseok! Minseok!"

Luhan memanggil Minseok saat dia tengah mengobrol dengan Hoya. Hoya adalah rapper Infinite.

"Minseok!" Luhan benar-benar cemburu melihat baobao'nya terlalu asyik dengan Hoya. Bibirnya terus mengerucut, sesekali mata rusanya akan mendelik tak suka pada lawan bicara Minseok hingga tak dia sadari sejak tadi fans memperhatikannya. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka mengabadikan moment langka tersebut.

'_Luhan yang terlihat Jealous saat melihat Xiumin mengobrol akrab dengan member Idol lain'_

Tak mendapat respon, Luhan pun berjalan dan berdiri disamping Minseok. Menatap cemburu pada Minseok yang lebih asik mengobrol dengan Hoya dan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Minseok! kajja kita pergi kesana!" Luhan menarik Minseok dan meninggalkan Hoya sendirian.

"Luhan ah apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Minseok mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah kesalnya pada Luhan. Jika Minseok melakukannya maka fans akan melihatnya.

"Kajja kita Lihat Sehun lomba lari maraton!" Luhan meletakkan lengannya di pundak Minseok mendekapnya lebih erat tak ingin Minseoknya pergi jauh darinya.

"Kau—kekanakkan Luhan ah!"

"Aku tidak suka dia menyentuh tanganmu!" Lagi, Bibir Luhan mengerucut.

"Sudah aku bilang agar kau—"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Luhan menoleh kesamping dan menatap Minseok.

"Ck! Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"Sama saja, merekapun tidak boleh!" Luhan menatap satu persatu punggung member Exo yang tengah menonton perlombaan lari yang dilakukan Sehun. Terutama bocah cadel itu. Tegas Luhan.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Dia melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Haruskah kita akhiri saja!" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memberi Luhan sedikit ancaman.

"Baiklah, pengecualian untuk mereka!" Luhan menunjuk para member Exo yang memunggunginya.

"Tidak! Bagaimana jika tidak ada kata pengecualian?"

"Aku akan bunuh diri!" Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher seolah ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"Haaahhh!" Minseok menghela nafas panjang menyerah dengan tingkah Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sekian dan terima kasih..._**


End file.
